monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xariamaru
Hey, I'm the main admin of this wiki. I saw you made a Flame Sac page; normally this would have gotten deleted since we don't currently allow individual item pages, but it was very nice and detailed so I made a new item list page for it. Check it out: it's the Sac List (MHF2) at the Items Portal (MHF2). Welcome to the wiki! PitchBlack696 (talk) 10:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, Im an admin on this wiki and I saw all your skills work, and I was wondering if you could help finish this page up: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Skills All up to you, thanks for your help. DeadCat 18:53, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hey man, I saw your edits, Keep it up, really nice work, thanks for all your edits DeadCat 23:28, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Reckless abandon skill I've looked at the skills list, and saw that reckless abandon with 10 skill points gives 10% affinity, 15 gives 20, 20 gives 30. I got my doubts about this being true. In mh2 I use this skill, and with reckless abandon + 2 only gives affinity + 10 in mh2. Reckless abandon 3 gives 15% and Reckless abandon 1 only gives 5%. (with green sharpness) I don't know if the information currently standing there is correct, I'm saying this because I know nothing about the MHP2 skill points effects at certain points. Could you check it again? Also I forgot to mention that the higher the sharpness level the higher the affinity will be per skill level. With blue sharpness in mh2 I would get +10 affinity with reckless abandon 1 and + 15 with blue and white sharpness. Artemis Paradox 06:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Good work on the Weapon Tree. It really looks much more organised and fancy now. :) There's nothing for me to complain about. :P Thanks Xaria, oh and don't call me by my full name. Just say Arti or Arty. Artemis Paradox 07:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, sorry to shove more work on your back, but are you gonna have the MHP2ndG weapons on the tree? I would hope so, and for all the stats just use SOC's Weapon Tree, thanks DeadCat 18:13, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sure thing, i would just need a source on this info since i cant tell correctly which weapons are from which game since i only have MHF2 experience, if the weapons are listed in SOC, we will have them, ill check later on faq's and other sites, but if you could get me a direct source i would really appreciate it. Xariamaru 19:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Just an opinion, but maybe on the Tree you don't put the ingredients because the links to the weapons will tell them that. DeadCat 20:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah that would prolly fix most of the size problems i get lol. Xariamaru 20:24, 21 September 2008 (UTC) If you noticed the Sharpness images messing up, its just the wikia, all us admins got a message from the big wigs saying they had a problem with something so images are a bit screwy at the moment. PS: When making the Tree please capitalize the Weapon names, all the links to them are case sensitive, thanks alot for your hard work, I need to ask pitch about making you an admin. DeadCat 00:33, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Can you help me? I'm planning to make those MH2 focused pages I was talking about in my user page, but the thing is I don't know how to make a new page or file. And since your doing it quite frequently I thought I'd ask you. Thanks a lot! :) Please Respond on my talk for this. Artemis Paradox 07:21, 24 September 2008 (UTC) reckless abandon good job on the skills list. under reckless abandon you have no armour. what about diablos? 16:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC)littlek1ll3r 16:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Still working on the list, most skills are also incomplete. Thanks for the feedback ^^. Xariamaru 16:33, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Reckless abandon part 2 hey xariamaru, I know some armor sets with this skill in MH2. They are: kaizer (teostra) Garuga Monoblos I hope it helped! Artemis Paradox 16:39, 28 September 2008 (UTC) size what page are you getting that for? it not a real issue. PitchBlack696 (talk) 17:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Talk:Great Sword and Long Sword Tree page Xariamaru 20:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Friend? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7Dr-9VhN4U Ok here's the link you wanted me to send. I didn't get if you want it to be here or on youtube. I got no youtube btw. And the vid is removed due to copyright claims. :( Well if it was for the wiki then you got yourself a friend. lol, still I'd like you to clarify for which place it was meant. Artemis Paradox 06:05, 3 October 2008 (UTC) hi, im new on the wiki but think your doing a good job on your articles. im currenteley working\writing basic descriptions\guessing on the new mh3 monsters. keep up the good work, alex25 Thank you a lot ^^, i really appreciate the good comments ^^, ask about anything if you need help ^^, im help too but i like to think im a fast learner XD (and obsesive worker <.<...>.>..) Xariamaru 21:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Sword and shield Ok i finally put the first part of SNS i have been working on, i liked a lot how it ended up, please check it, i think ill use this format for the GS page, also most of you must have find that i havent made any changes recently, but you know how is it, stucked with some real life issues right now, anyway im working on whatever i can to upload on the comunity *Sword and Shield Weapon Paths well obviusly im missing a lot of paths XD. but anyway, work work ~. Xariamaru 20:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) more tests i trying here to check out which colors to use for the elemental weapons. waterice fire dragon thunder paralisys poison sleep awesomeness u should be called the armor guru. make every page like the tigrex armour page. it is a masterfully done work. i really wanna see full laoshen and how it looksLittlekill3r 03:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Lol thank you very much ^^, ill be working on armors as soon as i get some free time from school Xariamaru 01:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Bow's and other weapon's changes Ok i finally finished editing the Bow page, from here on im planning on using this as a standart for the other weapons, once i finish this im planning on dedicating my time to the weapon tree's, i was working on sword and shield if i can remember correctly, i must have the .txt file around here, what concerns me more is the lack of feedback i get from other users, anyway, i would really appreciate some comments or suggestions and even projects to work on (im not lazy just busy XD). --Xariamaru 20:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Test of a navbox every now and then i find something shiny in otehr wiki pages and try to test it in here, i mean, i should work as well isnt? (thats how i got the videos in smoe weapon pages ^^). This is suposed to be a template... i should work there. testies}} Welcome back dude. Been a while. A lot has changed. Glad to have you back. :) Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Rectifying. Well i started browsing the new features and links we got and i found a nightmare in our wiki, the dead end pages, ugh, honestly im woring just to fix some of those with at least a link back to the origin, theres lots of quest strategies to be found in this part but i think a single small link back to the first page would be neat, also most of those strats are... wel... you should see on your own... Xariamaru 02:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Really, don't. Seriously, don't mess with the Tree pages while we (Mckrongs and I) are working on them. It's a hindrance we could do without. Lord Loss 19:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No, you're free to edit, though there'd be some edit conflicts x.x I have respect for you dude since you built this page ^-^ there's a new icon that Bobo has, so I hope you don't mind if we use that for the icons. Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 20:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i was working on making all the tree paths just like i saw them today with the │ and └ symbols, but i often use notepad in order to replace all the symbols in one sweep the drawback is that this means i have to copy and paste over the whole thing, ill just wait till your finished and work on something else for now --Xariamaru 20:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing something else at the moment and Lord Loss is done for now, so feel free to do so now n-n Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 20:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks >w< It's all thanks to Vesuvius for finding that symbols, I arranged them and it looked nice ^-^ Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 20:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Xaria but i re-edited again x.x this time, I'll be out of that page now, I'll be going to school in a few minutes anyways xp Nice job on the Quests btw Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 22:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) That sir, was epic. Very nicely done yo, Congrats on finishing it! lol xP Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 08:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing, me too as well! Hey, want me to delete the test page? Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 09:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC)